João Carqueijeiro
}} |} João Carqueijeiro on the International Symposium of Ceramics of Alcobaça (Portugal), July 1987 João Edmundo Lemos Carqueijeiro (Lobito, Angola, 1954-02-25), es un artista plástico portugués. Selected works Una pequeña selección de el trabajo de João Carqueijeiro en categorías. João Edmundo Lemos Carqueijeiro was born in Lobito (Angola) on the 25 February 1954. He is a Portuguese plastic artist. Until he was twenty years old he lived in Maputo (Moçambique) and in 1974 he came to Oporto (Portugal). It was there that, in 1982, he concluded his High Graduation in Drawing (under the direction of the master Sá Nogueira) at the Cooperativa Árvore (ESAP). He also graduated and specialized in Wheel, Raku and Glazes at La Bisbal Ceramic School, in Catalonia. He teaches Ceramic Arts since 1985. Selected works Una pequeña selección de el trabajo de João Carqueijeiro en categorías. Escultura Image:Carqueijeiro's work of art 01.JPG|''(untitled)'' Image:Carqueijeiro's work of art 03.jpg|''(untitled)'' Image:Carqueijeiro's work of art 04.jpg|''(untitled)'' Image:João Carqueijeiro.jpg|''(untitled)'' Image:João Carqueijeiro2.jpg|''(untitled)'' Escultura (Árvores - serie árboles) Image:Carqueijeiro's work of art 09.jpg|''(untitled)'' Image:Carqueijeiro's work of art 02.jpg|''(untitled)'' Image:Carqueijeiro's work of art 12.jpg|''(untitled)'' Image:Carqueijeiro's work of art 10.jpg|''(untitled)'' Image:Carqueijeiro's work of art 11.jpg|''(untitled)'' Image:Carqueijeiro's work of art 13.jpg|''(untitled)'' Image:Carqueijeiro's work of art 14.jpg|''(untitled)'' Image:Carqueijeiro's work of art 15.jpg|''(untitled)'' Escultura (Mezcla de pastas) Image:Carqueijeiro's work of art 16.jpg|''(untitled)'' Image:Carqueijeiro's work of art 17.jpg|''(untitled)'' Image:Carqueijeiro's work of art 18.jpg|''(untitled)'' Image:Carqueijeiro's work of art 19.jpg|''(untitled)'' Platos Image:Carqueijeiro's work of art 05.jpg|''(untitled)'' Image:Carqueijeiro's work of art 06.jpg|''(untitled)'' Image:Carqueijeiro's work of art 07.jpg|''(untitled)'' Image:Carqueijeiro's work of art 08.jpg|''(untitled)'' Colectivas * 1986 – 10th Meeting of European Ceramists “Perigueux” (France) * 1987 – Ceramic Art International Symposium at “Alcobaça” – Alcobaça (Portugal) * 1988 – Modern Art Centre of Calouste Gulbenkian’s Foundation – Lisbon (Portugal) * 1988 – Contemporary Portuguese Ceramic Work “Leal Senado /Luís de Camões Museum” (Macao) * 1988 – Árvore Gallery – Oporto (Portugal) * 1988 – “L’Europe Des Céramistes” (The Europe of Ceramic Artists) – Auxerre (France) * 1989 – National Library – Lisbon (Portugal) * 1989 – “Palácio dos Anjos” – Algés (Portugal) * 1989 – “Bienal Internacional de Cerâmica de Aveiro” (International Ceramic Art Biennial) – Aveiro (Portugal) * 1989 – “Cinq Jeunes Créateurs Portugais” (Five Young Portuguese Artists) – “Les Mureaux” (France) * 1990 – “3 Jovens Ceramistas” (3 Young Ceramists) - Youth Foundation – Oporto (Portugal) * 1990 – International Meeting of Ceramic Arts – Vila Nova de Gaia (Portugal) , Amakusa, Japan]] * 1990 – European Meeting of Arts, “Palais des Papes” – Avignon (France) * 1991 – Magellan Gallery – Paris (France) * 1991 – Árvore Gallery – Oporto (Portugal) * 1992 – Petrogal / Ceramic Sculpture Meeting – Oporto (Portugal) * 1994 – Arménio Losa Gallery – São Mamede Infesta (Portugal) * 1995 – “Bienal Internacional de Cerâmica de Aveiro” (International Ceramic Art Biennial) - Aveiro (Portugal) * 1995 – Eng. António de Almeida Foundation – Oporto (Portugal) * 1997 – “10 Artistas do Porto em Fafe” (10 Oporto Artists at Fafe) Fafe (Portugal) * 1997 – Eng. António de Almeida Foundation (U.C.) – Oporto (Portugal) * 1997 – “Silêncios/Stille” Symposium at Feital – Trancoso (Portugal) * 1997 – Arménio Losa Gallery – São Mamede Infesta (Portugal) * 1997 - Ao Quadrado Gallery – Santa Maria da Feira (Portugal) * 1998 - Ceramic Art Symposium – Vila Nova de Cerveira – Portugal * 1998 – Direction of a Ceramic Mural – Artists European Meeting - Paredes de Coura (Portugal) * 1998 - “Silêncios/Stille” – Centro Cultural de Aveiro ( Cultural Center of Aveiro) – Aveiro (Portugal) * 1998 – Direction and production of the Ceramic Mural of the NORTE COOP Building – São Mamede Infesta (Portugal) * 1998 – “Silêncios/Stille”, Ausstellung / Preetz (Germany) * 1999 – Direction of a Raku Workshop and exhibition “Atmosfera” (Atmosphere) – Epicentro Gallery – Oporto (Portugal) * 1999 – “Encontro de Cerâmica Figurativa – Figurado” (Human Figure Ceramic Meeting ) – Pottery Museum of Barcelos - Barcelos (Portugal) * 2000 – Direction and production of a Meeting of Shaped Plates - Oporto (Portugal) * 2000 – Gesto Coop. Gallery – Oporto (Portugal) * 2000 - A. M. I. Gallery – Oporto (Portugal) * 2001 – Participation on the Amakusa Ceramics Festival, Hondo (Japan), as guest artist, representing Portugal – Carrying through a workshop about Portuguese Traditional Tiling – Exposition of ceramic sculptures in the City Hall of Amakusa. * 2003 – Coordination and post-Exhibition of the workshop in ceramics on the XIIBienal03 (Biennial) of Vila Nova de Cerveira * 2003 – Presentation of two video-installations “EntreBarreiras” e “XIIBienal03 a preto e branco – Os Gestos_Os Espaços_As Mãos” (co-directing and co-editing with Cristina Leal) * 2003 – Exhibition in the A.M.I. Gallery – Oporto (Portugal) * 2005 – Exhibition in the Bobogi Gallery – Aveiro (Portugal) * 2006 - Exhibition in the AvizArte Gallery - Porto (Portugal) Individual Exhibitions * 1986 – “D” Gallery – Gondomar (Portugal) * 1990 – Labirintho Gallery – Oporto (Portugal) * 1993 – Magellan Gallery – Paris (France) * 1996 – Labirintho Gallery – Oporto - (Portugal) * 1996 – Aveiro City Hall Gallery – Aveiro (Portugal) * 2000 – Epicentro Gallery - Oporto (Portugal) * 2001 - Pottery Museum of Barcelos - Barcelos (Portugal) Awards * 1989 – 1st Prize in the II Art Exhibition-Small Size – Cooperativa Árvore – Oporto (Portugal) * 1989 – Honour Distinguished in the “Bienal Internacional de Cerâmica de Aveiro” (International Ceramic Art Biennial) – Aveiro (Portugal) * 1991 – 1st Prize in Creative Ceramic Art – I.E.F.P. (Portugal) Collections * Alcobaça City Hall Museum – Alcobaça (Portugal) * Museu do Azulejo (Tile Museum) – Lisbon (Portugal) * Luís de Camões Museum – (Macao) * I. E. F. P. – Oporto and Valença Centers (Portugal) * Pottery Museum of Barcelos – Barcelos (Portugal) * Amakusa City Hall – Hondo (Japan) * Portuguese Embassy in Tokyo – Tokyo (Japan) * Gallery of the North Delegation of AMI – Assistência Médica Internacional – Porto (Portugal) * Museum of the Biennial of Cerveira – Vila Nova de Cerveira (Porto) References #Leal Senado de Macau e Museu Luís de Camões, A Cerâmica Portuguesa Comtemporânea, Gráfica de Macau #Center Culturel de L'Yonne. France, L'Europe des Ceramistes, 1989, SEMA. ISSN 0152-2418 See also * Article about Sá Nogueira * Article about Ramon Fort * Article about Hans Coper Categoría:Escultores de Portugal Categoría:Ceramistas de Portugal Categoría:João Carqueijeiro